


what love truly is...

by supermassivehomo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Before The Third Trial, First Kiss, Fluff, For a friend.., Love Confessions, M/M, Realization of Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassivehomo/pseuds/supermassivehomo
Summary: Hajime was overcome with some kind of emotion, like butterflies but a swarm, like he was floating but also tethered to the ground.Is this what love feels like?





	what love truly is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppetclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/gifts).



> i wrote this gay shit for mikey,,,

On any other day, Hajime Hinata would have most definitely objected to everyone going to the beach together, especially after two murders had already taken place; for some reason, however, he found himself with his fellow classmates on warm day.

He wore swim trunks though he had no intention of stepping into the water, and he settled himself off to one side of the beach. Ibuki, Mikan, and Sonia were the first in the water, quickly being joined by Souda and Nekomaru shortly after. One by one people started piling into the sea, but Hajime kept his distance. Maybe it was paranoia- (being stuck on a collection of islands where you're forced to kill is bound to make you paranoid) but he also just didn't feel like swimming.

"Why don't you swim?" Komaeda's raspy voice interrupts Hinata's cascade of thoughts and makes him flinch a little.

"Oh I'm just... not up for it," He responds, taking note of the small smile of Nagito's lips.

"And Why's that? I would've figured that an ultimate like you would love a break from the stress," He sits himself net to Hajime, catching his eyes in an almost teasing way. Hinata feels irritation spike at him at the tone of Komaeda's words. He asks too many questions.

"I feel like we're wasting time. We should be finding a way out right now-" He hesitates. "Maybe I do need a break." Komaeda chuckles, pale chest rising and falling. Listen, Hajime isn't gay. He doesn't like boys, especially ones with slender bodies, warm smiles, and very vibrant kind eyes.

Despite how obviously Not Gay he is, he can't help but blush when Komaeda nudges his knee with his own.

"If you need me to do work for you so you an rest, don't hesitate to ask. I'd love to help a beam of hope like yourself." Hajime snorts, shaking his head. His amusement dies in his throat, though, when he feels Komaeda staring at him.

"W-What?" He asks. His least favorite thing about Komaeda (besides his warm smile and vibrant eyes obviously) was how hard he was to read.

"You don't have to be so stressed Hajime-Kun," He says, eyes unwavering from the others. "No matter what happens, you mustn't let hope leave you." His words are steady and stagnant. Hajime was working on the perfect escape route from the conversation before Komaeda's hand seized his wrist. "Hajime-Kun..." His grasp was solid yet there was something so unsure, so worried, and so lost-puppy esque about it.

Hajime had always felt a certain way for Komaeda, like disdain but with fireworks every time they stood too close.

"What are you doing?" Hajime asks, but he makes no attempt to snatch his hand back. "What's up with you?" He asks, noticing that they're now the only two not within water. Ibuki and Mikan were now on the shore with their legs in the ocean and fingers intertwined, with everyone else splashing and laughing happily as if four people hadn't died already.

"Hajime," Komaeda says. "You... I... I feel deeply connected with you, as if we share a bond beyond friendship," He states this confidently, as if he has nothing to worry about.

Hinata is bewildered, confusion and embarrassment and... something else bubbles in his stomach. "Komaeda that's- that's absurd-"

Komaeda cuts him off. "You're right. It's absurd of me to think a brave beacon of hope like yourself could love scum like me," He hesitates before peels his fingers away from Hajime's wrists. The weirdest part is, Hajime misses the presence of his touch.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Hajime objects against best wishes, confusing both Komaeda and himself. "I..."

Hajime was so very not gay! He was absolutely not in love with the ivory skinned, complicated, and simply stunning Nagito Komaeda, an he definitely didn't feel the urge to lean over and kiss the stupid frown off of his stupid lips. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid... Perfection. 

Hinata wasn't sure he knew what love felt like, but if this was what it was it, he wanted a refund. 

Did he love Komaeda? He already knew he found him physically stunning, but that doesn't equal love. He wants to kiss and hold him close, but that could also be just a physical thing. Then, he thinks of Komaeda's mind. He was smart, smarter than Hajime to be real; He was an analytical and fascinating guy with probably endless stories that could keep Hinata enraptured for hours.

Is that what love was?

Nagito is still awaiting his words. 

Hajime lightly brushes his thumb across Komaeda's cheek, sparks tingling his fingertips. His cool gray eyes were wide and darted down to look at Hajime's lips. He's not sure who leaned in, all he knows is that his lips are touching Komaeda's and it's warm and sweet.

Komaeda was gentle, not moving until Hajime did, not taking control, simply shyly kissing him. The fact that they're both shirtless crosses his mind but Hinata pushes it away in protest. Hajime pulled away after the desire to breathe overcame that of kissing, first thing he sees being red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. 

"Haj... Hajime-Kun," He whispers. "What wa-"

"I dunno, I, I just impulsed!" He scrambles, jerking his fingers away from Komaeda's cheek and scooting himself an inch away in fear of rejection. "I feel weird around you, like there are bugs in my stomach or something-" Hajime begins to ramble however, However, the white haired male retaliates. He scoots closer, placing one arm on either side of him. 

"Please, Please Hajime, kiss me again, If you can stand it," He says, inches away from the others face.

The brunet's breath hitches from the space, before he closes the gap, this time the kiss was filled with more desperation and feeling. Hajime notices that the paler's lips are rough and chapped, but the way he kisses is soft and so gentle he couldn't hurt a fly. Hajime was overcome with some kind of emotion, like butterflies but a swarm, like he was floating but also tethered to the ground.

Is this what love feels like?

His heart is pounding, and when he makes the kiss deeper only for Komaeda to oblige, arms changing from in the sand to around Hajime's neck. It's bizarre truly, to be kissing the guy he thought was so strange and possible dangerous, and to be enjoying it. 

To have his hands on his hips and be getting a little into it, and to only heart after a girl with bright highlights made a whistle sound, was all so bizarre. No one seemed to be too shocked to see the two nearly making out, was this something everyone saw coming? Hajime turns back to the boy hovering over him.

"Um.. Is this like, a thing?" He asks, briefly forgetting the word for relationship.

Komaeda's eyes tear away from his, still wrapped around Hinata but eyes avoiding his. "I don't feel as if I'm worthy to be in a relationship with you."

Hajime forgets about all doubts he had been harboring when he hears this, mind immediately jumping to defend. "That's not true Nagito, you're plenty worthy, stop it with all this not being good enough nonsense," His voice is more stern than he intends, but Komaeda doesn't look offended, in fact, the redness in his cheeks seems to grow. 

"Hajime... You're different than anyone I've known," He starts. "You didn't overlook me like everyone seems to do, you seem to be actually interested in who I am and that's amazing because you are far more interesting than I could ever dream to be."

"I find you incredibly interesting," Hajime objects, to which the white boy resorts to hugging him hard, cheeks pressed to his shoulder. What shocks Hajime the most is the cold drips he feels on that very shoulder. He was... Crying? "I'm so happy..." Komaeda whispers, hushed like a breath of wind.

Hajime shakes his head, suddenly feeling a wave of emotions he'd been repressing since the first day of the islands crash onto him. He loves Komaeda. What a bizarre, crazy sentence, that he wouldn't have even though of being true a while ago, but now, as he's seeing him more vulnerable than he ever has before, he truly feels it. 

They walk back to the cabins hours later hand in hand, and Hajime feels more genuine hope than he has this entire twisted game. When Komaeda leaves him at his door with a sweet, chaste kiss, feelings erupt in his chest, and then, he's left to wonder; How did Hajime start this day out calling himself straight?

**Author's Note:**

> comment or kudos or whatever ya want


End file.
